Conventionally, some image processing apparatuses such as multi-functional peripherals have a function of displaying a preview of image data targeted for outputting such as printing or sending.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-171861 discloses that a print instruction is executable after confirming all of image data displayed for previewing, that an instruction to generate a preview image of only first several pages is possible when it takes long time to generate a preview image, and that generation of the preview is stopped by a stop instructing button for the preview image during generation of the preview image.
However, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-171861, when the preview display is stopped by a printing stop instructing button, both the preview display and the print instruction are only able to be canceled, and there is no description about subsequent processing such as image editing accompanying a change in print conditions after the cancel. Accordingly, since the preview display and the printing processing are cancelled at the same time in the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-171861, a user needs to perform a setting of print conditions from the beginning or perform original reading.